Dying Love
by halfdemon-gurl15
Summary: CHAPTER 3 NOW UP! Danny fights a snake ghost and gets bitten, what will happen when he is poisoned? DannySam
1. Nothings Wrong

**Title:**_ Dying Love  
  
_**Summary:**_ Danny fights a snake ghost and gets bitten, what will happen when he is poisoned?? Danny/Sam  
_  
**A/N** _I hope you like this fic, I am new to Danny Phantom, as is everyone here so my story may change as I write...try to keep up! lol j/j (But that is why there is no summary) but uh, seriously I hope you like and if you want me to continue then you MUST review! Thank you and here is the first chapter of the fic! : )  
_  
**Disclaimer:** _I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!!! I Just love the show!  
_

__

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Nothing's Wrong.**

****

_Cold nothingness _

_A red eyed monster, _

_A hybrid ghost, _

_Fighting each other.  
  
Fangs ripping flesh _

_Blood gushing _

_Pain _

_Whirling lights all around_  
  
The snake was pulled into a small thermos and the thrown back into a portal created by Jack Fenton.  
  
The hybrid ghost sighed heavily, wanting more than anything just to go to bed, but he still had homework to do. He phased through the ceiling so that he wouldn't have to have a run in with his parents. Once in his room he transformed his hair to black and his eyes to blue.  
  
He bandaged up his arm where the phantom snake had bitten him with his fangs and began to do his homework.

"Danny! Hurry and get ready for school! You're going to be late!" The fourteen year old boy sat up from his desk slowly. He rubbed his eyes sleepily as he looked at the clock sitting beside him, it was already 7 o clock, he was going to be late for school. 

"Danny! Are you coming?" His head was pounding, and his mother's yelling wasn't helping it any. He stood up from his chair and wobbled slightly as his legs felt like rubber.  
  
"Danny!" He groaned softly, being much more worn out than the average teenaged boy.  
  
'I'll just lay down on my bed for a second and then I'll go down...' he thought as he flopped down in his nice warm comfy bed, rubbing his head into the pillow.  
  
"DANNY!"

"5 more minutes mom." He groaned sleepily.  
  
"Um...Danny-dear, I know you're tired but you're going to have to get off the table so we can eat breakfast." His mother said to him softly patting him on the shoulder and then continued making breakfast for her family.  
  
He practically jumped out of his skin when he opened his eyes and realized he must have phased though the ceiling and down to the kitchen. He quickly got down from the table and smoothed out his shirt.  
  
"Um, uh...I can explain." He said but no one was paying attention so he quietly left the house.

Danny slowly walked down the street towards Casper High when he saw a strange blue glow coming from behind some dumpsters. He stepped closer to investigate. A blue plasma came forth from his mouth. Danny quickly looked around to make sure no one was there. 

"I'm going ghost." He said as every fiber in him changed to a plasma like state.  
  
"Come out come out who ever you are!" He said like an elementary school kid playing hide and seek. Danny prepared for a fight when a plump round ghost popped out.

"I am the Box ghost! FEAR ME!" Danny stared at the phantom blankly before turning back to his regular self.

"I don't have time for this." He said with a yawn and a sniffle.  
  
'must be catching a cold.' He thought as he continued on to school.

At school, Danny found Tucker and Sam outside leaning up against a large oak tree.  
  
"What took you so long?" Tucker asked when Danny had gotten in talking range. 

"Oh, Danny, you look terrible!" Sam said when she saw her friend sniffling  
  
"Yea Danny she's right, you feelin ok?"

"I'm fine...I'm just tired from fighting ghouls all night is all." He said in a slightly scratchy voice.

"Are you sure? You look kind of, green..." Sam said reaching her hand out for his forehead.

"I'M FINE OK!!?" He yelled, his eyes glowing a tinted green as he smacked her hand away.  
  
"Fine, jeez you don't have to get all grouchy about it." She said crossing her arms over her chest and turning slightly away from him. His face softened and his eyes turned blue once again as his head swam.

"I-I'm sorry Sam, I dunno what came over me..." Sam just ignored him.  
  
The bell rang signaling the beginning of school.  
  
Danny sighed and they all went into the school building.

They were on thier way to class when Sam noticed Danny breathing harder than usual. His face was very pale, and she realized that there was a red stain on his shirt.  
  
"Hey, Danny...what's that on your shirt?" Sam asked, forgetting that she wasn't talking to him. He didn't really acknowledge her, just continued walking down the hall in a daze. Sam looked at Tucker, who looked back at her and shrugged.

"Danny?" Sam asked again tapping his shoulder. Danny stopped walking and turned around slowly to look at her.

"Danny, are you ok? What's that on your shirt...it looks like..." Sam didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before he collapsed on top of her.

* * *

_**A/N**_ _Hey all! I know it's a short first chapter but I don't want to give anything away to soon! So please review, if you want to know what will happen to Sam, Tucker, and Danny Phantom!_


	2. Poison Bites

_A/N So many reviews!!! Thank you so much I am so glad you like this story!!!! Throws Ramen On with the fic then!!!_

_ATTENTION!!! I apologize for any spelling or grammer errors. My spell check isn't checking every word, so I'm not sure if this will be my best work in the spelling department, I am very sorry. Hopefully my spelling isn't to bad..._

**Chapter 2: Poison Bites**

****

****

_The blood is everywhere._

_Surrounding me._

_Blood streams down my face._

_Like water from a fountain._

_Pouring from my eyes_

_Tears of blood._

Tucker and Sam picked Danny up carefully and carried him into the boys bathroom. Tucker went outside to tell everyone that there was a problem with the bathroom, while Sam stayed with Danny, they figured it would look awfully strange if a girl knew that there was something wrong with the boys bathroom...

* * *

She had been kneeling on the floor with Danny for over an hour. They were missing their classes, but Sam wasn't at all worried about that, the only thing that was bothering her, was Danny. She didn't know what she should do. Blood was starting to pool from his shoulder, his lips trembled and his whole body convulsed, but what made Sam worry most, was the fact that his fingers were turning a shade of green.

She pulled his shirt up to get a look at the wound. She found that Danny had tried to wrap it up before, not doing a very good job on his own. She carefully removed the dressing to see what she was dealing with. It was two wounds, side by side.

'_almost like, fang marks...' _She thought, as she looked cosely at the trembling boy's shoulder.

If she hadn't been so worried, she probably would have smacked him for not telling anyone that he had been hurt.

Danny was trembling madly, as a cold sweat beaded on his brow. The Gothic girl just wiped it off with a small hankerchief. His breathing was almost raspy, and his face was extremely pale.

* * *

"How's he doing?" Tucker asked peeking in.

"Not very good...hey Tucker, take off your shirt." Sam said abruptly.

"What?" he asked, giving her a skeptical look. "Should we really be doing something like that right now...I mean...I know I'm handsome and..."

"Get your mind out of the gutter you pervert, this isn't the timeto make jokes! Just give me your shirt, I need something to bandage these wounds, and I can't very well use my own..." She said looking down at what she was wearing with a small blush.

Tucker nodded and he got his gym shirt from his bag and handed it to her. She smiled thankfully and he went back to his guard of the hall while Sam ripped the shirt so that she could rebandage Danny's wound.

She was happy when the bleeding had stopped, and repositioned Danny on to her lap so that his head would be elevated and more comfortable.

* * *

Tucker was having a hard time trying to get everyone in the school to use a different bathroom, telling them that the toilets had all over flowed...At one point he had had to explain to the principal, who in the end thanked him for being a good samaritan, and being too 'busy' to make a sign for the bathroom, told him to continue his guard, and since he was out there, gave him the job of monitoring the hall, so that he himself could do more 'important' work.

* * *

It was about noon when Danny stirred slightly. Sam didn't notice the half ghosts movement at first, considering that both of her legs had gone numb. She looked down when a slight moan came from the mouth of the boy lying in her lap.

"Danny?" She whispered softly.

"Sam?" His voice was somewhat groggy. He tried to sit up but was pushed back down immediately.

"You shouldn't move just yet." Sam said quietly.

"I'm fine Sam, let me up." He said defiantly, his voice weak with exhaustion.

"No you're not, that was a terrible wound you got, and you lost a lot of blood. You need to rest."

"I'M FINE DAMN IT!" Sam was taken back at his sudden rage. Danny's eyes flashed green as his anger boiled to the surface quickly. Sam soon regained her composure when she slapped him across the face, shocking him back to reality.  
"YOU'RE NOT FINE!" She said as she poked him right in the shoulder. Danny grimaced at the pain, and his eyes turned back to an icy blue. Sam's own anger diminished when she saw Danny cringe.

"I'm sorry Danny, I didn't mean it, but you shouldn't push yourself."

"No...I'm the one who should be sorry. I don't know what came over me..." He said looking away from her.

"Danny..." Sam started but before she could say anything, Danny had gotten up and was at the door.

"Danny! You really shouldn't be up!"

"I'm ok, I'm just going to go home now, see ya later Sam...sorry..."

* * *

He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, throbbing painfully with each breath he took.

'why did I jump at her like that? twice now I've barked at her..."

"Unnhh...oh...my head..." Danny graoned as he walked down the street towards his house.

'what's happening to me?' his breath caught in his chest and he stumbled to the ground his face to the ground.

His hand clenched over his chest as he turned over onto his back.

'I can't breathe...I can't breathe at all...'

His eyes shut tight as he tried to get air to his lungs, flailing his arms and legs like a fish out of water.

"I can't _breathe_! I'm...I'm _dying!"_

_A/N ok, I know I know it's been forever since I've updated, I am SOOOO sorry! But I promise to try to be better about updating!! Well, I will try to update soon so PLEASE Review! They inspire me!!_

_BTW: I do have a good reason for not updating!!! I've been in Chicago for a REALLY REALLY long time, about 3 months actually, the entire summer, but now I'm back so I can update more often!!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!_


	3. Lost Soul

**Chapter 3: Lost Soul**

****

****

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep... The heart monitor in the hospital monitored a 14 year old boys heart rate...

"Danny..."

"Please wake up Danny..."

* * *

'Sam? Is that you? SAM!!!'

Danny lifted his head slowly from the pavement. He stood up slowly and looked around.

"Where am I? What is this place...Am I..._dead_?" Danny found himself in the strangest place he had ever seen in his entire life. In front of him were two large golden gates, leading to who knows where.

He walked slowly toward them and as he did, they opened to reveal a sort of wonderland. Pink and purple clouds, slides and roller coasters, every kids dream world sort of place, all sorts of diffrent candy everywhere, and as he got closer, he realized everyone had wings.

"Yep...definitely not at Casper high anymore...I must be dead..."

"Well actually...maybe not..." A tall boy, about Danny's age came up to him. He like everyone else there had wings and was wearing a long robe. His hair was a sandy brown and was cut sort of shaggy.

"Hey, what is this place?" Danny asked. The boy almost started laughing at the question. Danny noticed that while the boy had wings his wings were not the same color as the other angels, actually his wings were navy blue, as was his robes.

"Where do you think? You're in heaven Bub. So whatch' ya name? I'm Suzuki."

"H-Heaven?"

"Yea...Heaven, that's what I said, now what's your name, I gotta make sure I got the right guy."

"D-Danny, Danny Fenton...So...You're...I mean..._Dead_?"

"Yea, I'm dead... what's it to ya?"

"Nothing, I mean...that means I'm dead too...I think..."

"Well, maybe not...actually I was sent here to sort of pick you up, ya see, you kind of threw the big guy for a loop, he doesn't know what to do with you actually..."

"So you mean I might not be dead? Like I could go home or something?"

"I don't know, that's why you have to come with me so we can go talk to the big guy."

"Uh...sure, ok why not..."

* * *

"So, can I ask you a question?" Danny asked later on after they had been walking in silence for awhile.

"Shoot."

"Ok, why are your wings uh..." Danny started trying to think of the right words.

"Different?" Suzuki finished.

"Yea."

"Well, actually there are 3 of us. We are elite Angels who watch over the earth and all it's people. While regular angels watch over just their own families and friends, It's our duty to watch over everyone." Suzuki said simply as he winked and stuck out his tongue. "I guess you could say we're super guardian angels." He said with a small chuckle. "or maybe dead life savers. Or even..."

"I get the point." Danny said dryly. Suzuki smiled and cleared his throat.

"Right...ok, so I'm just _dying_ to know...excuse the pun...what's it like?" Suzuki asked. His hands were both behind his head as they walked.

"What's what like?" Danny cocked an eyebrow.

"What's it like to..._live _and be a _ghost_ at the same time?" He asked looking over at Danny.

"How did you..."  
"Know? Well, all three of us know about you, you see the ghosts that come out from the ghost portal at your house is actually a door out for any one going to hell. You with me so far?"

"Uh...not exactly..."

"Okay, I'll talk slower for ya. There are many levels of after life,

there is heaven,

then just below that is limbo,

then there's the spirit world,

then there is reincarnation,

and then there's hell.

Most people start out in limbo, then they got to go to spirit world where it is determined where they should go, only a select few get reincarnated, most either go to heaven or hell.

The portal your father made fits in right about where spirit world and hell connect, so for anyone who is suppost to go to hell, gets a free ticket out. Did ja get all that champ?"

"Uh, yea sure..." Danny said as he tried to make sense of it all in his head

"So all that aside, what's it like?"

"Well...it's..."

"Oh, wait, we'll have to put this conversation on hold, we're here."

Danny looked in front of him and realized he was standing in front of another huge pair of gates.

"Allie! Open the door!" Suzuki yelled.

"What's the password?" Someone Danny couldn't see yelled back.

"ALLIE! It's me Suzuki just open the door, I got Danny Phantom! Come on open up!"

"Seriously?? He's really with you?!" The childish voice yelled back.

"Dang it Allie! Just open the freakin' doors!"

"Oh all right! Ya big bully, you should try being more patient!!"

The two gigantic doors slowly creaked open to reveal a petite girl, probably about 9 years old jumping up and down waiting for Suzuki and Danny to come in the gates.

"HELLO!!! I...I'm Allie! Actually my real name is Alisontra, but everyone calls me Allie for short." She said quickly. Her wings, like Suzuki were not white, but a hot pink, and so was her robe. She had long waist length dirty-blond hair, and by what Danny could already tell, a very hyper little girl.

"Hi Allie...Um, I'm..."

"Danny I know!" She interrupted, her wings twitching with excitement.

"Ok, come on, we have to go now...bye Allie!" Suzuki said as he started to walk away.  
"I'm coming too!" Allie yelled

"No you're not, you have to watch the gates, stay here Alisontra!" Suzuki said firmly.

"But Suzuki!!! I wanna go!!! Palllleeaaase!!!!????"

"Alisontra, I said no, I am your commanding officer, now, stay here and watch the gates, understand!?"

"Yes..." She said sadly.

"Good, come on Danny...we gotta go."

"So, are you the commanding officer of all three of you?" Danny asked.

"No actually, I'm third in command, to be honest, Alisontra is actually above me in rank, but it's because she is so young and well, you saw how she acts, that's why I am allowed to command her."

"Your rank is actually determined by how you acted and what you did in the previous life, if you go by that, Alisontra is _my _commanding officer, and as soon as she becomes a little more mature, she will take that position in the ranks."

"oh..."

* * *

"Room 248 just flat lined!"

"Danny!!! No please! DANNY!"

"Clear!....Beep...Beep....Beep..."

* * *

Hey, you ok?" Suzuki asked Danny as they walked down the path towards the magnificent castle before them.

Danny was breathing hard and his whole body shook and he grabbed a hold of his chest.

"Hey! Hang on!"

Danny fell to his knees, his heart felt like it was about to burst.

The next thing he realized was that he was up in the air getting closer and closer to the castle, in the arms of...

"Sam?" Danny said as he was waking up.

"My _name_ is Risa." she said rather testily. Her hair was raven black and was cut only to her shoulders. Her wings and robe were Bright red.

'I could have sworn I heard Sam calling me...'

"Where's Suzuki?" Danny asked groggily, becoming a little more aware of his surroundings.

"Right beside you." Danny looked over to his left, and sure enough, there he was..

"Hey Danny, you ok? Ya kind of scared us there..." Suzuki said.

"Stop acting like you're clueless Suzuki, you know he doesn't have much time left."

"Risa! Don't..." Suzuki started.

"He has a right to know." Risa said calmly.

"Danny, that snake that came out of the portal, the one that bit you, it was poisonous, and though you are not dead yet, if we can't get you the antidote quick enough you will be."

"S-So do you have the antidote?" Danny asked, knowing the answer was probably one he wasn't going to like.

Risa shook her head solemnly. Her hair got into her eyes slightly but then perfectly laid back down on her shoulders.

"So, can't we just go get it?" Danny asked hopefully.

"It's not that simple, first, you must get bitten by the snake once again, then you must go to the spirit world where you will find a fruit called shiribi. You will eat half of this fruit and rub the other half over the bite. Only then will you be able to drink the antidote, or the antidote would surely kill you, as it would any mortal that would try. And you must do all of this before the venom that is in your veins and the new venom that will be attacks your heart."

"How long do I have?"

"It's never for certain, some people have stronger will than others, some are stronger than others, but I would have to say, no longer than 2 days."

_A/N Hey all! I'm updating!!! So you have to review!! Cause if I don't get reviews, I'm not inspired to write, so please review!!!_


End file.
